Pirate in law
by Jez101
Summary: Jack has two problems. 1 a girl he fancies but so do many others. 2 Norrington is in love with Jack's little sister. what will happen! my first potc fic.


**Pirates of the Caribbean.**

Pirate-in-law.

Chapter 1.

_Black pearl_

"There she is. Tortuga." Gibbs told all aboard the ship.

"Remind me again why we are going to this place?" Elizabeth asked Will as she emerged from below deck.

Will turned to great her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her deeply, still not believing after a year of being together, she was finally his.

"Am not sure. Something about checking on a special treasure." Will and Elizabeth both turned to look at Jack, who was lost in thought at the helm.

Jack turned to them. "All ashore who's going ashore."

"So what is this special treasure jack? Gold? Jewels?" Elizabeth asked as she followed him.

Jack looked at Will then to Elizabeth. "Not all treasure is gold or silver love."

--------------------------------------------------------

_Port Royal_

"A little red here…and here…and a last touch…there…Done!" Rose lay her brush down.

It was a very rare occasion that she got to do a painting of her own subject choosing. She was so used to being hired to do commissions for Governor Swann and other few noblemen that inhabited Port Royal.

There was a knock at the door.

Rose sighed. She knew what was coming.

"Miss Black." The smartly dressed messenger stood at her door.

"May I help you?" Rose asked him. She didn't like the way his eyes wandered over her slim figure, before setting on her radiant face, with her soft golden curls and penetrating emerald eyes.

"Governor Swann wishes that you come and paint a portrait of Commodore Norrington. As one was never done for his promotion ceremony."

"Tell the Governor I will be obliged to do this commission for him." Rose told the messenger. "When shall I call?"

"Tomorrow at noon." The messenger gave her another look.

"Thank you. Good day to you." Rose said closing the door on him.

She gathered up her good paints, and pulled out a decent sized canvas. She was slightly weary of the commodore, as most maids knew ever since the departure of miss Elizabeth that commodore Norrington was desperately seeking a wife.

"Tomorrow at noon. Hmm, strange that the governor would select then. The Incarcerator wasn't due back until late morning. As commodore Norrington was over-seeing the escort of the merchant ship. And they would all be stopping at Tortuga for the night to dispatch some goods, amongst other things.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Tortuga._

Commodore Norrington was in his quarters on the ship. Pondering over thoughts. Most of the men where ashore.

"I can't keep dwelling on her anymore." and with that, Norrington, got up and headed for the tavern.

Inside where most of his men, all drinking and enjoying themselves and the company.

Norrington found his Loutenet and joined him.

"Ahh commodore, ashore at last. Here have one on me."

"thank you." Norrington sat back and assessed the scene around him.

A few drinks later and the commodore had started to relax. He and his loutenet where swapping stories about the men.

"Listen up!" the tavern owner was on the small stage. "Now is time for some special entertainment." All the sailors turned to look at him. The local whores sighed, they had seen this 'special' show before. Though they didn't complain, they actually got more custom after this.

"Be prepared for the best lass around… its our very own… little… sparrow!"

A big cheer went up. A haphazard band started playing and she emerged from the shadows.

Norrington stared. As did most of the crowd. The fiery siren was a vision. Norrington couldn't believe her beauty. Her smoky black hair in soft curls, framed her tanned delicate face, held up by a ribbon. She twisted and turned, teasing and alluring with her slim, curvy body that she knew how to use.

Norrington was captivated. She was a fabulous dancer. But what got him the most was those smouldering dark eyes, big and bright, framed by thick long lashes. She was the opposite of Elizabeth in every respect.

His heart raced as she leaped off the stage and danced through the crowd. She teased each and every man and made her way to the commodore. She sat on his lap, smiled then before he knew it she was up. All manner of male bodies followed her to the stage, including Norrington.

She finished with a fabulous ending. A cheer went up and coins were being thrown onto the stage. A small boy ran on and quickly started to collect all the coins.

The girl smiled, waved and turned her back on the audience. She then proceeded to take the ribbon out of her hair, looked over her shoulder at the many eyes, then tossed the ribbon into the crowed. As they all scrambled for it, she sneaked off into the shadows.

Norrington reached out for the red silk ribbon. His hand ensnared it, and no one was going to argue with him for it.

The girl picked up a shawl that she had left on a chair in the shadows under the stairs.

"That was impressive, sister."

The girl only realising for the first time that people where there. In the half light she saw him.

"JACK!" she squealed. "you're back!" She jumped up at him, and he caught her in the embrace.

"So this is your treasure." Will spoke up.

"Allow me to introduce you. This is my sister, Jane Sparrow." Jack said putting her down.

"Jane this is Will and Elizabeth Turner."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance Jane." Elizabeth spoke up first.

"As is to make yours." Jane replied.

They were interrupted by a small hand tugging on Jane's skirt.

"You're coins miss." The little boy gave the bag to her.

"Thanks Billy. Did you take out your usual amount?" Jane got a nod in return. And then he scampered off.

"So this is what you have been doing with yourself?" Jack stated.

"Yes, well I had to do something when you where off on your adventures captain." Jane said cuddling into him again.

"You where great." Jack said under his voice.

"Let's go back to mine. Much quieter." Jane led them to the back door. "I can't be seen by them vultures." Jane said throwing a shawl over her head. And with that all four of them headed out into the night.


End file.
